Assassin's War
by Tragicending1091
Summary: After the Red Eye, Jackson's feelings started to get stronger for Lisa. However, what happens when another assassin happens to want Lisa to. Who will win the war for Lisa's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy's this is my very first fan fiction! I had a friend who writes stories, so I decided to give it a go! Once I saw the trailer for 'This Means War' it gave me an idea haha. **

**Furthermore, give credit to Wake Up and Live for Beta reading my story. **

**Summery: After the Red Eye, Jackson's feelings started to get stronger for Lisa. However, what happens when another assassin happens to want Lisa to. Who will win the war for Lisa's heart? **

**Title: Assassins War. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye. What's so ever! Dream Works does! **

**Chapter 1: After Math.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was only six months after the Red Eye, and Jackson got released from the hospital. Night after night I worry about him coming to my house to take his revenge, but he doesn't. For the past six months, it has been a normal day with the same routine. I get up to get ready for work. I put on a nice dark skirt with a light purple blouse with ruffles down the neck and a cashmere murky sweater jacket. As I look in the mirror, I straiten my auburn locks and dab on some make-up. I go to my closet to get my heels, and I slip them on. I walk out to the car, and I get in. It didn't take me long to get to the Lux Atlantic. I get out of my car, and I start to head inside. Once I got in here, Cynthia came over to me.

"Lisa we have a problem." Cynthia say's panicky. I try to calm her down, but she was being hysterical.

"Cynthia calm down, what's wrong?" I say as calmly as I could. Cynthia started to calm down a little to tell me what's wrong.

"Everything's going wrong this man wanted breakfast thirty minutes ago, and now he's angry." Cynthia say's as I sigh with total frustration.

"What room is he?" I ask her.

"Suite 2496." She say's as I start to head to the elevator. Once I got in the elevator I see a man that sure didn't look happy.

"Oh don't check in here the service is shit!" The man says harshly to me.

"Sorry I'm not checking in I'm the manager actually." I say as the man starts to calm down.

"You are? Well could you please tell your staff to be a little faster on their cooking?" He asks me politely.

"Um ok sorry about that." I say a little confused on what just happened.

"Ok thank you." He winks at me, as he gets off. I wave at him back confused about what just happened. A couple of minutes later the elevator was on the first floor. When it opened I walked over to Cynthia.

"Cynthia that guy whom you were talking about-" I was about to finish when I saw the man once more starring at me. He winked at me once again. Then he walked away.

"I think that guy is weird!" I tell Cynthia as she looked at me confused.

"Lisa what are you talking about?" She asks me, as I was rambling on about how the guy.

"At first he's mean, but then he winks at me." I say that's when she starts laughing at me.

"What?" I ask as she continues to laugh.

"I think someone finds you attractive." She smirks at me, as my eyes go wide.

"That's crazy!" I exaggerate then I saw the guy coming up to me again.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" He asks me I didn't want to be rude to the poor guy, but I didn't want to be a push over. When I was about to answer Cynthia answered for me.

"Of course she will!" She says to the man. At the moment, I wanted to kill her for setting up a date I never wanted in the first place!

"Ok so it's a date." He says, and I faked a smile on my face.

"Yup." Was all I could say to the guy.

"Oh my names James Quin." He takes a hand out for me to shake.

"Lisa." I say, and I shake his hand.

"I know." He smiles at me and starts to walk away. Once he was fully gone I turn to Cynthia mad.

"How could you hook me up like that!" I snap at her, as she touches my shoulder.

"You need to loosen up. It's just a date!" Cynthia says all cheery, as I glared at her.

"I don't even know the guy!" I snap again.

"Oh come one Leese you've been a stickler since that accident with Jackson." Cynthia says to me but who wouldn't be a little cautious when it comes to men that can end up being big assholes.

"Why are you even hooking me up with a guy who yelled at you?" I asked her.

"Well he's cute and he seems to be interested in you, and everyone's mean when they're hungry no wonder, he was mean." Cynthia says to me. I roll my eyes.

"Well would it ever occur to you that I might be interested in him!" I say to her, but she smiles at me.

"Give him a chance you never know." She says to me. She started to walk off, and I had to think about my lunch date. Even though it's not a date to me. Maybe she's right I need to open up a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2, and well this chapter might suck. I need a beta reader, any offers would be great. :) Also thanks for such the nice reviews!**

**Chapter 2: The call**

As work continued, I saw James again walking over to me with a big smile on his face. He pulled out a card, and handed it over to me.

"Almost forgot." He says to me smiling walking away. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy. A simple date wouldn't hurt. I looked at the card smiling. I continued to work the phone rang, I answered it.

"Lux Atlantic Hotel this is Lisa." All I heard on the other line was deep breathing.

"Hello?" I tried again, but still no answer, when I was about to hang up I heard something. So I put the phone up to my ear again, this time I got an answer.

"I'm going to steal you Leese." I was speechless, It was Jackson, and he was coming after me.

"Not without a fight." I hiss back, hanging up the phone. The rest of the day at work went like a blur to me. I walked in my car looking around for anything suspicious. Everything looked alright for now. I got in my car, and drove home from a long day at work. Before I got out of the car, I had my pepper spray in hand. I got out of the car looking around again. I walked in my apartment taking off these painful heals I had on today. I then got dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a plain old shirt. I then went to bed with my pepper spray right by me. It was now seven o'clock, today was my day off so I decided to give James Quin a phone call.

"Hello?" The man asked sounded tired, I realized that it was probably to early to call him.

"Oh hi this is Lisa the manager at the Lux hotel. I'm so sorry I called you so early I didn't realize it." I apologized feeling super embarrassed. I heard him laugh on the other line.

"Haha I rather wake up to a phone call from you, than my work." He jokes, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Same here I get tired of ignorant people finding stuff to irritate the hell out of me." I say to him smiling. It was quite hard to smile knowing a crazy killer was coming after me. But it was still nice to live a little, before I have to face him.

"So I have the day off today, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure why not." I say to him, It was now 7:14, I had to get ready to go to my dads.

"Hey I got to go Just call me later, and tell me the plans." I say to him starting to get off my bed. I go to my closet to find a decent outfit. Once I found it, I slipped it on. Today I decided I was just going to wash my face, and pull my hair up in a bun. I slip on some heels, then I get in the car, and finally head to my dads. Once I got there I noticed that his car wasn't there, I got out of the car, and walked in the house.

"Dad?" I called out, but got no answer. I then started to worry he would just be getting up by now. Then I saw a letter addressed to me. I opened it, I read it shocked. I read it again seeing if I read it right, I read.

_ Dear Leese Right now your dad will be on his way to claim his prize he got, so he will be gone for a while. I'm going to come after you Lisa one way or another you're mine. Don't worry the prize is just a cruise._

_ Love JR _

I ripped the paper up, and threw it away. Jackson was really coming, I was ready for what he was going to throw at me. I kicked his ass before, I can do it again.

**OK so this chapter sucked soooooo bad i'm so sorry! Like I said I NEED a beta reader bad! Any offers would be great :) But here is chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson was going to come after me, there was no way I could go on that date with James. Jackson was dangerous, who knows what he would do to James If he saw me with him. I knew without a doubt that Jackson was following my every move. He was Jackson after all. I wasn't going to let him take me, he was going to have to kill me before I'll let him take me.

What was I going to tell James. I couldn't tell him an assassin was following me, and that he wants to take me. He'd probably think I was crazy. I had to think of something to tell him. I feel bad for blowing him off. I look at his number that I written down on a piece of paper, and after a minute I called him up.

"Hello?" I hear him say on the other line. I take a deep breath, and say.

"James about tonight-"

"Dinner plans are set, you don't need to worry. I know a lot of people In this town, and got the best seat In the house at that new Italian Restaurant." He says overjoyed, I bite the bottom of my lip guilty. I couldn't blow him off now, after all the hard work he put into this dinner date. No man has ever done something like that for me. It was a risk going on a date with him when Jacksons on the prowl. But It was about time I start taking risks In my life. I was going to have to keep a watchful look out for him, but there was no way I was going to ruin this.

"Sounds great, I can't wait." I say trying to sound happy. I was more nervous In my life. After years of pushing people away, this was going to be my first date In years. Not only It that I was going to have to worry about Jackson. Jackson was capable of many things, killing was one of them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself If Jackson killed James.

"I can't wait either. You know It's been awhile since I've gone out. Work has always consumed me In everything. I'm just glad Its you I'm going out with tonight." He says sweetly making me blush. Maybe Jackson wouldn't do anything tonight. Maybe I actually might be safer with James around. Another thing about Jackson was, he never liked to blow his cover. But who knows maybe that might have changed. Jackson was out for revenge, he wouldn't stop at nothing till I was dead. I guess we'll have to see.

"Well I better get ready I'll see you later." I say hearing him say bye on the other end. I hang up the phone smiling like a fool. I know I shouldn't risk something like this, but Jackson will no longer control my life! I will not live In fear of him, I just have to keep telling myself that.

**I know this chapter Isn't long, but next chapter It'll be longer. I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**


End file.
